pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpiton
' Scorpiton' is a soulless Zigoton Yariton who is Makoton (a Zigoton encountered earlier), and sold his soul. He is battled in Patapon and returns (as the Dark One) in Patapon 2. Bio Scorpiton was originally a Zigoton soldier named Makoton, who nursed a terrible hatred of Patapons ever since they killed his comrade, Aiton, during their trek across the Deplorable Desert. After an attempt to kidnap Priestess Meden failed, he ended up aiding General Gong, desperate to stop Kharma from bargaining with demons, in a last-ditch assault against the Mighty Patapon's army. However, Makoton was not as dedicated to Gong's cause as the Hawkeye may have believed and eventually abandoned the legendary warrior to his fate. The embittered soldier made a deal of his own with the gate-like demon Baban, exchanging his soul for great strength and a new name: Scorpiton. Thus empowered, the newly-appointed general impatiently awaited the approach of his hated foes, with a small force of similarly-corrupted Yaritons in the front lines. When the Patapons did arrive, fresh from defeating another general, Scorpiton taunted them, and a massive battle erupted. With the first waves of Zigotons defeated in short order, Baban itself slowly crawled into the fray. At first, Scorpiton insisted that he handle the Patapons, but after hearing his master's answer, rejoiced in the knowledge that the angered GateGhoul would aid him. His joy turned into horror as Baban was weakened, then defeated by the Patapons, taking Scorpiton's soul with it as it faded away. Aghast at the loss, and realizing that he would never see Aiton again, Scorpiton could barely fight back as the Patapon army struck him down. Patapon 2 Scorpiton (or Makoton) reappears in Patapon 2 as the demonic Dark One, one of the generals of the Akumapon army. Resurrected by Black Hoshipon, and commanding a force of fallen Zigotons wearing helms much like his old Scorpiton helm, he has lost all memory of who he once was, due to a mask he wears (similar to the mask the Patapon Hero have, which also caused him to forget his past life). He first appears during an attempt to prevent the Patapons from freeing a Zigoton deity, where he is confronted by a resurrected, and vengeful, Gong the Hawkeye. He does not recognize the warrior he left to die, but Gong remembers him, and after forcing Dark One to retreat, asks the Patapons to release him from his corruption. The Dark One is repeatedly encountered throughout the course of the game as one of the antagonists. After the Patapons defeat the demon gate Bababan (which appears to be an evolved Baban) he appears to regain some of his memories before being defeated completely by the Patapons. Abilities Scorpiton's attacks have sleep capabilities and high knockback, and the general himself is functionally immortal as long as his master, Baban, or Bababan, lives. He is always seen wielding a spear during combat, but when he upgrades to the Dark One, he can change into any class but only seen as Toripon, Yaripon and Kibapon. As the Dark One, he trades much of his knockback for the ability to freeze Patapons solid, making the patapons unable to move. The "Pata-Pon-Don-Chaka"(obtainable by defeating Cioking in Patapon 2) will prevent/clear this up. Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Zigotons Category:Patapon 1 Category:Story Character Category:Bosses Category:Akumapon Category:Half-Boss Category:Yaripon Category:Patapon 1 Enemies